I MISS YOU!
by Makii-Luv
Summary: no soy muy buena para esto de los Summary... solo les dire que un Rose&Scorpius! SPOILERS


Ya que Jo mostro el árbol genealógico de los Weasley pues decidí hacer unos "pequeños" cambios y para empezar creo que lo mejor seria definir la personalidad de cada uno de los hijos de los personajes y de los otros personajes creados por mí.

---------------------

**Teddy Lupin Tonks**: a un año de matrimonio con Victoire ya esperan a su primer hijo, trabaja de auror junto a Harry y Ron.

**Victoire (**_**Weasley**_**) Lupin**: tiene cuatro meses de embarazo y lleva un año de matrimonio con Teddy Lupin.

**Molly Weasley**: Inteligente, precavida, correcta; digna hija de su padre Percy Weasley. Trabaja en para el ministerio en el departamento de…

**Dominique Weasley**: Segundo hijo de Bill y Fleur; heredo la belleza de su madre y la destreza de su padre, hoy día tiene 18 años y vive en Francia con sus abuelos maternos.

**Fred Weasley**: enérgico, chistoso y bromista de nacimiento; el orgullo de su padre George y dolor de cabeza de su madre Angelina. Cursa su último año en Hogwarts.

**James Sirius Potter Weasley**: El engreído, orgulloso, bromista y egocéntrico

capitán del equipo de Gryffindor es el primogénito de Harry y Ginny. Cursa su último año en Hogwarts y su puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor es el de cazador en el cual se desempeña muy bien. Espera terminar Hogwarts y convertirse en un jugador internacional de Quidditch como su madre. Odia a Scorpius Malfoy.

**Lucy Weasley**: la pequeña nena de Percy tiene 16 años y cursa su sexto curso en Hogwarts; no es tan correcta como su hermana pero si se apega a las reglas por lo que la mayoría de las veces se hace odiar por sus primos.

**Louis Weasley**: igual de guapo como sus hermanos Victoire y Dominique. Heredo la inteligencia de su padre y el temperamento de su madre. Es el "nene" de mama.

**Albus Severus Potter Weasley**: de sus hermanos es el más parecido a su padre, no solo físicamente si no también en lo que al carácter se refiere. Es el único de sus primos que no pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor, cosa que no ha cambiado mucho las cosas pues tiene una excelente relación con sus primos. Juega de buscador para la casa de Slytherin a la cual pertenece. Su mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy.

**Rose Weasley Granger**: Estudiosa, ordenada y orgullosa; estudia su quinto curso en Hogwarts y pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor. Teme la reacción de su familia, sobretodo la de su padre, cuando se enteren que esta saliendo con el mejor amigo de su primo Al, el Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy.

**Roxanne Weasley**: sarcástica, graciosa e imponente; no se deja intimidar por nadie y sabe llevar bien lema de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

**Lily Luna Potter Weasley**: la consentida de papá y el abuelo. La copia a carbón de su madre, intenta ingresar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor pero su hermano, que es el capitán de dicho equipo, no se lo permite; no piensa descansa hasta lograr su objetivo.

**Hugo Weasley Granger**: el orgullo de su padre. Gracioso; espontaneo y obstinado. Para sorpresa de su padre resulto tan buen estudiante en el colegio sin llevar tanto tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca como su hermana. Este año la suerte lo acompañara al entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como guardián.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**: ha sacado lo mejor de su padre exceptuando su arrogancia y temperamento. Teme la reacción de su familia pero mas la de rose cuando se enteren que sus ambos tienen meses saliendo. Siente gran aprecio por Albus Potter, su mejor amigo y odia a muerte a James.

**Diana Malfoy**: bella, rebelde y arisca. La orgullosa Malfoy mantiene una relación Amor-Odio con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

**Amy Montgomery**: linda chica del séptimo curso perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, tiene un año de relación con James de quien esta enamorada. Lleva una excelente relación con los padres de este después de pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa de el, ahora le toca a el pasar las navidades en casa de ella.

--------------------------------

Siii saque a Diana y la cambie por la hermana menor de Scorpius… y es q después de pensarlo mucho decidí que le podía sacar mas jugo a este personaje que a Diana.

Como pueden ver tengo ciertos problemas para darle trabajo a Molly… ¿Qué tal si me dan algunas ideas?

Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo…

_**¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review¿Review?**_


End file.
